


Tiny Stark

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2012 Branching Timeline, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: “The thing is,” Steve says, “Tony Stark is tiny, right?”Across from him, Natasha looks a little like she wants to die and a little like she’d rather be anywhere but here. Either way, she doesn’t answer.“Right,” Steve continues, answering his own question. “And that’s good because that means I’m perfect for him.”





	Tiny Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut very often but I can't get any better unless I write more so have what was supposed to be pwp and somehow ended up mostly conversations and a little bit of smut at the end.

“The thing is,” Steve says, “Tony Stark is tiny, right?”

Across from him, Natasha looks a little like she wants to die and a little like she’d rather be anywhere but here. Either way, she doesn’t answer.

“Right,” Steve continues, answering his own question. “And that’s good because that means I’m perfect for him.”

Natasha still doesn’t say anything.

“Because he’d fit perfectly under my chin and I could cover him and when I take him to bed-”

“Okay,” Natasha says hastily. “I don’t need to hear anything else about your size kink.”

Steve thinks he manages to hide his amusement pretty well but she still glares at him so maybe not. “Not a size kink,” he argues. “Or else I’d want to date _you_.”

Natasha wrinkles her nose. “Gross,” she says vehemently.

He should probably be offended but he’s just too relieved. Natasha, for all the benefits she brings to the team, is scary. “Besides,” he mumbles, “it’s not just that he’s tiny. It’s just-” He runs his hand through his hair. “It’s just that he’s smart and funny and I think we’d be good together. I know he’s been lonely since Pepper left.”

Natasha grimaces sympathetically. Those had been a hard couple of weeks after Pepper, citing first the fact that Tony had flown a nuke through a wormhole and then that he’d had a heart attack, broke up with him. Tony had thrown himself into the search for Loki, refusing to leave the workshop and throwing things at anyone who dared to enter. It had fallen to Steve, as one of the few able to withstand Tony’s anger (and subsequent depression), to make sure he ate and slept. Sometime down the line, the two had become close friends.

It was too bad that Steve had deeper feelings than just friendship for their resident genius.

“Look,” Natasha said gently. “Are you sure he’s ready for a relationship?”

Steve hesitates but then nods firmly. “It’s been six months. I’m sure.” 

* * *

Steve would feel more confident about this if he had any inkling that Tony was also interested in him. Sure, Tony flirts with him but he flirted with everyone. He even flirts with the coffee machine. And yes, Tony touches him a lot but when the team had moved into the tower, Rhodes had warned them all that Tony was a touchy sort of person. He doesn’t mean anything by it.

Sometimes though, Tony looks at him with this burning intensity that makes Steve’s breath catch. Sometimes, his touches linger far too long to be considered appropriate. Sometimes, when Steve walks into the room, his face brightens so much it’s like staring at the sun and Steve physically aches. And it isn’t like he does the hug and fly (as the rest of the team was not so secretly calling it) with anyone else. Thor and Hulk don’t need him and he just grabs Natasha and Clint by the back of the neck. Steve’s the only one he does the hug and fly with.

But Steve isn’t sure he’s not reading too much into all this. For all he knows, he’s seeing what he wants to see and not what’s actually there.

However, he’s not called the Man with a Plan for nothing and Steve knows himself well enough to know that if he tries to wait too long, he’ll set fire to everything because he hates waiting.

The next time he’s in the workshop, watching Tony put together some sort of fog-causing arrows for Clint, he goes ahead and says, “Hey, got a question for you.”

Tony hums distractedly. “Is it about the new grips for the shield? Because-”

“It’s not about that,” Steve interrupts because if he lets Tony get started, he’ll never get the chance to ask.

“Oh so it’s about the charity benefit next Friday. I gotta tell you, Cap-”

“Not about that either.”

“Is it the-”

“Tony, will you shut up and listen so I can talk?” Steve says mildly, careful to keep any frustration out of his voice.

Tony flashes him a quick grin and finally sets down his screwdriver, turning to face him fully. “What’s going on, Cap?”

Steve swallows, suddenly nervous. Tony’s gaze softens and he reaches out to hold onto one of his hands. “You okay?” he asks gently.

“Just wanted to ask if you had any plans for dinner tonight,” Steve says quietly, hypnotized by the way Tony’s thumb is drawing patterns on his palm. It feels good, relaxing. He wants it to never stop.

“Don’t think so,” Tony replies, frowning thoughtfully. “Why? Have I forgotten team dinner or something?”

Steve shakes his head. “Would you-” He takes a deep breath and steels himself. “Would you want to have dinner with me?”

Tony stills. “What?” he asks. He sounds a little confused but there’s a little bit of hope in there too, Steve thinks.

“Dinner,” he repeats. “With me. Like a date.”

“A date?” Tony asks, voice going high and squeaky. For a moment, Steve thinks that he’s made a terrible mistake based on the way Tony’s eyes are wider than saucers. But then a sweet smile breaks out across his face.

“Yes,” he says.

“Yeah?” Steve breaths. Tony nods eagerly, blushing slightly. He closes his hand over Tony’s, gently stroking over the skin of his wrist. “Great.”

* * *

Tony _does_ fit perfectly with him. He’s easy to tuck into a hug, fitting neatly under his chin, and he’s small enough to fit on his lap during movie nights and when Steve finally gets him into bed…

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Steve whispers, pinning Tony’s hands behind his back. Tony’s astride him, Steve’s cock buried so deep in his ass he’s not certain he hasn’t carved a permanent space for himself.

Tony lets out the sweetest little whine as he lifts himself back up on shaky legs. “Steve, _please_ ,” he sobs, trying to pull one of his hands free.

“I don’t think so,” he tells him, using the grip he has on Tony’s wrists to pull him back down. “You come on my cock or not at all.”

“It hurts,” Tony whimpers. His eyes slide closed as he raises back up.

“I know,” Steve says soothingly. Tony’s been holding out for nearly an hour, letting Steve come inside him over and over again. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Tony shudders at his words and Steve can’t quite hide his smile. Who would have thought that Tony Stark has a praise kink? He shoves his hips up, slamming into him again. Tony cries out, throwing his head back.

“Just a little longer,” he promises. He knows that he won’t be able to last much longer himself, not with Tony looking as wrecked as he does.

“Please,” Tony whispers brokenly. His eyes open to gaze at Steve with bright shining eyes and Steve finds that he can’t resist him.

He rolls them over, still inside Tony. Tony cries out again at the motion, hips jerking up. Steve pins Tony down with his legs before pulling his hands up to the headboard. “These stay here,” he orders.

“Whatever you say,” Tony pants. “Just- _please_.”

He likes it when Tony begs. He moves his hands down to Tony’s thighs, pulling them up around his waist, and then back to his hips. He starts out moving slow, figuring out where Tony’s prostate is. It’s only after Tony jerks, mouth open in a silent scream, that Steve starts moving faster until he’s snapping his hips forward, driving into Tony relentlessly, making sure to hit that spot each time he shoves in.

He pushes in twice more before Tony tightens around him and spills white over his stomach with a sharp cry. It pulls Steve over the edge with him. He drives his hips in and holds there as his cock pulses, spilling inside Tony one last time.

Steve shudders as he comes down from his high. Tony’s still staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He feels a little proud that he reduced Tony to that. He goes to pull out and Tony’s legs tighten around him.

“Not yet,” Tony murmurs.

“I won’t be able to hold myself up forever,” Steve warns him.

Tony shrugs as best as he can when he’s pressed down into the mattress. “So don’t,” he says, smiling shyly. “I kind of like it.”

Steve laughs a little at that but he still rolls them back over, pulling Tony down to rest against his chest. “Don’t want to crush you,” he says. He presses against the small of Tony’s back, vaguely wondering if he could feel himself. He can’t but Tony’s mewl makes it worth it. As revenge, Tony rolls one of Steve’s nipples between his fingers. Steve’s hips jerk a little. He hears Tony gasp softly.

“This is fine too,” Tony decides. “Actually, this is great.”

Steve fondly rolls his eyes. “We’ll need a shower.”

“Later,” Tony says, eyes starting to droop. “Nap first.”

He’s asleep within minutes, leaving Steve staring at the man he’s starting to fall in love with- at the man who trusts him enough to fall asleep with Steve’s cock still in him. He brushes Tony’s hair out of his face and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Rest, sweetheart,” he says quietly. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
